Pokemon Sun and Moon: Soft Hearted
by khaylittle
Summary: Trying to have a relaxing day at the Redri runs in Aether Paradise Genius Wicke after much time to together what will they down what path will they that who is mow "Soft Hearted".
1. Chapter 1

Name: Redri

Age: 17

Title: First Alola Champion

Main Pokemon Team:

 **Haxorus**

 **Aegislash**

 **Torterra**

 **Infernape**

 **Starmie**

 **Gigalith**

Moveset:

 **Haxorus** : Outrage, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse.

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, King's Shield.

 **Torterra** : Solarbeam, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

 **Infernape** : Power-Up Punch, Fire Blast, Close Combat, Flamethrower.

 **Starmie** : Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Thunder.

 **Gigalith** : Sandstorm, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Power Gem.

Other Pokemon:

 **Staraptor** :Close Combat, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing.

 **Manectric** : Thunder, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt.

 **Chandelier** : Sunny day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc** : Crunch, Rock Slide, Accelerock, Fire Fing.

 **Dusknoir** : Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball.

Wicke it a good woman and my favorite of all time. Also pokemon from other fanfiction will be in this and there will a lot of teasing I will form time to time change the moveset table.

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Soft Encounter**

It was a nice day and Redri was at Hau'oli City Beach looking around soaking up the sun and breathing the fresh sea air Redri was wearing black swim trunks and a red cap.

Redri: This is nice, but it kind of boring now that I'm Champion. Redri said a plain but relax tone.

Redri was walking along the beachside along waves looking to the distance thinking of the events with Team Rainbow Rocket and what happened when Guzma show up, Redri smirk remembering his help he know he had a rough personality on the outside but he was a good guy..

Redri: He probably causing trouble somewhere after what happened. Redri said smirking to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream he turn to a **Crawdaunt** attacking a beach goer.

Redri: Better help before things get to serious, let go **Manectric** use Thunder Fang!

He call **Manectric** as it bite down on **Crawdaunt** with electric teeth shocking it.

Redri: I have to drive it off before someone get hurt, **Manectric** use Wild Charge!

Manectric cloak it body in electricity and rush **Crawdaunt** slam into it having it skid across the ground it fired Mub Bomb at **Manectric**.

Redri: Dodge and finish this with Thunder!

 **Manectric** fired a strong bolt of lighting at **Crawdaunt** shocking it and finish it off the **Crawdaunt** ran to the water and swim away Redri who back was still turn ask the beach goer if they were okay.

Redri: Hey you okay.

Beach Goer: Y-yeah I think s-so, w-wait are you the Champion. They ask starting to get a go look that his face

Redri( _Thoughts_ ): Great there goes my relaxing.

?: No, why would Champion be here?

Redri raise a brow and turn to see who was talking and when he did his dark face turn bright red and he almost had a nose bleed in front of him was Aether Paradise Genius Wicke in a two piece light pink bikini that was a little too tight for her on especially her cleavage.

Redri: M-ms. Wicke what a surprise meeting you here in s-s-such revealing swimwear. Redri said sounded fluster.

Wicke: Hello good trainer it good thank you for saving this person life. Wicke said with a cheerful tone. Redri remember Wicke lied to protect his secret so he follow.

Redri: R-right your welcome Miss.

As the beach goer left Redri sign in relief until he felt something soft press against his back he turn over his shoulder and saw Wicke breast there he freak out and cover his nose and his face with his hat.

Wicke: Haha a way of showing of how brave you were. Wicke tease.

Redri: T-thank you M-ms. Wicke. Redri said still flustered

Wicke: I'm just kidding Redri but seriously your a true hero for going what you did. Wicke said with a pure truthful tone.

Redri rub the back of his head he was not one to be embarrassed by her actions but for reason whenever he meet Wicke he would get this feeling, it was like she the aura to her that made him nervous and flushed.

Redri: It was nothing Ms. Wicke it is my job as Champion to protect Alola and it people. Redri said with a honest tone.

Wicke: Now now Redri just call me Wicke, _or you can call whatever you want_. Wicke said in a flirty tone Redri froze for a minute and turn red.

Wicke: Kidding. Wicke said giggling from acted.

Redri: *cough* *cough* A-alright W-wicke. He said embarrassed.

The hold time this was going on **Manectric** was resting the sun watching it trainer then it smell the air looking around and saw some people coming there way it growl and spark electricity off it back getting a bad feeling from them.

Redri sense the same thing and look to see three thug around his high the first one had tan skin and dark brown hair with caramel eyes with green swim trunks the second had pale skin and black hair with dark purple eyes and purple swim trunks the last was a little taller the Redri and he had long blonde hair and blue eyes with blue swim trunks.

?: Hey people how about you come with us and _hangout_. The guy side looking to do something.

Redri did not like the way he said that be he let him speak to see if they would take _too_ far.

Wicke: Sorry but no thank you I'm already with someone. Wicke said with clearly not interested with them.

And Wicke grab Redri arm and stuff it in her cleavage surprising Redri and shocking the 3 boys. The blonde get irritated by control his temper in introduces himself and his friends.

Henry: I'm Henry and the one in green is Geo and the one in purple is Yami.

Geo: Sup.

Yami: Greetings.

Wicke: I'm Wicke and this is Redri nice to meet you so do you need anything. Wicke said making it clear to leave.

Henry: Well I saw you and thought why not join us.

Wicke: As I said I'm with _**someone else right now**_ so no thank you. Wicke then thought it was not clear and pull Redri closer to her.

Henry: Are you shore cause it could be fun. He stubbornness was starting to annoy Wicke.

At this point Henry the other we closing in the did not take no for an answer Redri had enough and step in front to make them back off.

Redri: The lady said no, so back off or else. Redri said with a clear of anger tone.

Henry: Or else what. Henry challenged.

Redri saw this guy was more bold and if he what trouble he give it to him for whatever reason see this guy mess with Wicke burn him up.

Redri: Or else you'll be in for a _shock_. Redri said.

And like that the trio jump scare when a Thunderbolt almost hit them. They look to see Redri **Manectric** glaring at the ready to fire another attack Redri equal to his pokemon glared. Wicke saw that a battle would start if she did do anything but seeing Redri act this way made her heart beat faster she ignored it and try to call down Redri.

Wicke: Now now, no need for a fight to break out. Wicke said trying to calm Redri, Wicke block the trio from Redri vision showing him her gentle face and said.

Wicke: Redri you came here to relax not fight. Wicke in a soft tone calming down he sign and call but **Manectric**. Redri made a choice that being he would move somewhere else.

Redri: I have not time for you three so I will be leaving with Wicke.

Henry: I guest the CHAMPION a huge wimp then. Henry said that out loud with smug in is voice.

Some of the people on the beach came to see if that was true it made Redri stop in his tracks for a few moments before he started moving again with Wicke cling to his arm he gritted his teeth that his title was being mocked but it just a title he could always prove to them that he was not but not now and then he said something unforgiving Redri heard something in his brain snap.

Henry: And that woman who cling to his arm look way too fat to even look pretty no one would want her what a joke. Henry laugh saying that.

Wicke was shock to heard that it made her tear up a bit sad being in public and Redri clench his fist and gritted teeth taking no more of this it one thing to mock him but if the people he care about it over. Redri walk to Henry he face darken by his hat he eye glaring at him.

Redri: That it I'm going to show you the power of the CHAMPION _**no one hurts the feelings for the**_ woman I Care About! Redri letting his anger out

Wicke: Redri. Wicke was shock to hear those words and look flustered

Henry: Well then "Champion" let go but for you have beat my friends in a double battles. Henry said

Redri: If put you in your place find. Redri

Henry call Yami and Geo to the come as he wreft, the two look at Redri ready to fight it not his first time being a double but he saw that this was not going to be easy.

Yami: Let go **Honchkrow**!

Geo: Come out **Dugtrio**.

Redri saw a **Honchkrow** and a **Alolan Dugtrio** he know that **Alolan Dugtrio** are Steel-types.

Redri: Alright let go you two time to fight, come out **Infernape** and **Staraptor**!

Henry: **Infernape** and **Staraptor** vs. **Honchkrow** and **Dugtrio** , begin!

Geo: Alright **Dugtrio** use Dig.

Yami: **Honchkrow** use Dark Pulse.

Redri: **Infernape** fire a Flamethrower down the hole and **Staraptor** dodge and use Brave Bird!

 **Infernape** jump to the hole and shot a stream of fire down it later having **Dugtrio** coming out with burns **Honchkrow** fired the **Dark Pulse** but **Staraptor** dodge and hit dead on with a Brave Bird and grunted from the recoil damage.

Yami: W-what **Honchkrow** use Air Slash!

Geo: No way **Dugtrio** use Flash Cannon!

Redri: **Infernape** use Fire Blast, **Staraptor** use Close Combat.

The two pokemon and strike **Infernape** fired Fire Blast at the Flash Cannon cancelling out the attacks and **Staraptor** dodge the Air Slash and got close to **Honchkrow** hit with it wings and talon super fast.

Yami: W-what p-power.

Geo: Is this guy really this strong.

Henry was fuming he thought that if Redri was just a weakling and he but too emotional to fight.

Henry: Grr this guy is real strong but lets see how stuff he is when I'm done with him.

Redri: Time to finish this **Infernape** use Power-Up Punch and **Staraptor** use Aerial Ace.

 **Infernape** charge and hit **Dugtrio** in one of it faces with Power-Up Punch increasing it power **Staraptor** hit and slam **Honchkrow** it **Dugtrio**.

Geo: Hey Yami have your **Honchkrow** watch what it doing. Geo argued.

Yami: Maybe your **Dugtrio** should "watch" out with all those eyes it has. Yami scream back.

Redri: (sign) **Staraptor** fly up high then dive using Brave Bird, **Infernape** use Close Combat on both of them.

Henry: Well you two focus and fight already!

The two snap out of the arguing and look to see Redri pokemon getting ready to attack, action quickly they call out for the pokemon to attack in hopes of stopping Redri plan.

Yami: **Honchkrow** quick use Shadow Ball.

Geo: **Dugtrio** use Mub Bomb now!

Both Pokemon fire there attack but **Infernape** dodge and land a barrage of punches on both pokemon. In the air **Staraptor** flew high and then started diving fast it body starting to be cloak in fire before it turn in blue energy. The two pokemon look up only to see and blue blur slam into them creating a huge smoke cloud **Staraptor** grunted from the recoil damage when the cloud clear both pokemon when fainted Henry was not pleased.

Henry: GRRRR both **Honchkrow** and **Dugtrio** are unable to battle so Redri wins.

Redri: Unless you to have more pokemon I have a score to settle with someone. Redri said glaring at Henry

Henry: Not so fast both trainers still have two more pokemon.

Redri: Fine let do this.

Redri return **Staraptor** after having it use Brave Bird, twice and choose a different pokemon.

Redri: Let do this **Dusknoir**.

Yami: Come out **Marowak**!

Geo: Go **Machamp**!

Henry: **Infernape** and **Dusknoir** vs. **Marowak** and **Machamp** let begin!

Wicke was shock Redri was fighting for her and after all she did to have him enjoy his vacation. Her heart sped up thinking about it and she blush a little and continue to watch the battle.

Redri: **Dusknoir** use Shadow Punch on **Marowak** and **Infernape** use Power-Up Punch on **Machamp**.

Yami: **Marowak** use Fire Blast!

Geo: **Machamp** use Cross Chop!

 **Dusknoir** dodge the attack and punch **Alolan Marowak** with a shadowy fist sending it flying to the ground. **Infernape** block the attack and sent a Power-Up Punch to **Machamp** gut having the pokemon that a knee and also increasing more of **Infernape** power.

Redri: **Dusknoir** use Dark Pulse and **Infernape** use Power-Up Punch one more time.

 **Dusknoir** sent out a stream of black energy at **Alolan** **Marowak** hitting it and **Infernape** land another blow on **Machamp** having skid a little grunted in pain.

Yami: **Marowak** use Shadow Ball!

Geo: **Machamp** use Focus Punch!

The **Alolan Marowak** fire a ball of shadow at **Dusknoir** who black with both hands and **Machamp** fist glow white and land on **Infernape** chest as it skid across the ground. Redri look off to the side and saw Wicke smile at him he nodded and look but to his opponents.

Redri: **Dusknoir** use Shadow Ball and **Infernape** use Close Combat!

 **Dusknoir** started to made the ball of shadow started to grow bigger and that it was fire at **Marowak**. **Infernape** rush and sent a blow of powerful punches to **Machamp**. Taking both pokemon two trainer were shock both of there pokemon where defeated.

Henry: GRRRRR **Marowak** and **Machamp** are unable to battle so Redri the winner.

Geo: N-no w-way this-s guy i-impossible.

Yami: We are truly out match heard.

Redri: Alright **Infernape** return you need a rest.

Redri thought for sometime of what pokemon to use until he had the right one to use.

Redri: Let go **Torterra**.

Yami: Come out **Gengar**!

Geo: Let roll **Golem**.

Redri a **Alolan Golem** which are also Electric-type this a get tricky.

Henry:(frustarighted sign) Last stage of the battle **Dusknoir** and **Torterra** vs. **Gengar** and **Golem** , GO!

Geo: **Golem** use Electric Terrains!

Yami: **Gengar** use Rain Dance.

And like that the battle change to a Rainy Electric field Wicke look worry sense now **Alolan** **Golem** was now super boost cause the battle dramatic change but for some reason her heart won't stop beating thinking of how Redri would win. Redri didn't look worry at all he just as if he was thinking.

Redri: **Dusknoir** use Shadow Punch and **Torterra** use Leech Seed!

Yami: **Gengar** use Shadow Punch too.

Geo: And **Golem** you use Rock Blast.

And Both **Dusknoir** and **Gengar** hit each other with a shadowy fist, **Torterra** fire off seed that latch onto the ground and around **Alolan Golem** , it blasted large rocks at **Torterra** that hit having grunt it pain but tank the hit. Wicke look at the battlefield and know what the two were planning to do.

Redri: **Dusknoir** use Shadow Ball and **Torterra** use Earthquake.

 **Dusknoir** shot the Shadow Ball at **Gengar** having it take damage and **Torterra** stomp it front legs on the ground shaking it **Gengar** was not effective by the attack and **Dusknoir** fly high above the ground to avoid damage only **Alolan Golem** was effective by the attack.

Henry watch the battle getting more and more angry that Redri was not losing the battle he look to Yami and Geo nodding the two activated their plan.

Yami: **Gengar** use Hypnosis on **Dusknoir** and then Will-O-Wisp on **Torterra**.

Geo: **Golem** use Charge.

 **Gengar** close to **Dusknoir** , before the **Dusknoir** could get away **Gengar's** eyes glow red and **Dusknoir** start to sleep and then it fire blue and purple fireball at **Torterra** burning it.

Redri saw that there two where going to do something but he ignored it and focus on how to wake up **Dusknoir**.

Redri: **Torterra** use Rock Slide.

Yami: A good call but you just save us the trouble of boxing your pokemon.

Geo: Yeah now **Golem** use Thunder!

After those word were said Wicke was shock to see a huge bolt hit were Redri pokemon were a huge explosion of electricity. Henry smirk think he won until to came to him, when the smoke was clear.

Redri: It was a _shocker_ that you thought I loss that easily.

To everyone shock **Gengar** was hit a fiery and electric fist and it should **Dusknoir** panting and cover in electricity showing it was paralyze and **Torterra** was fine.

Redri: My **Dusknoir** is a very sturdy pokemon but it took a whole lot of damage and **Torterra** is part Ground-type.

Yami: H-how is t-that even possible!

Geo: That are super team combo!

Redri: I think it to that I end this for good but first return **Dusknoir** and go **Chandelier** and use Sunny Day. And like that the cloudy sky was clear and replace with a bright sunlight.

Yami: No matter **Gengar** use Shadow Punch.

Geo: **Golem** use Thunder Punch don't forget the Electric Terrain is still up.

Redri: So I have a plan of my our to take you out in one turn **Torterra** , Solar Beam.

As the throw there attack dodge **Chandelier** and **Torterra** fire the Solar Beam. The two trainers were shocked to hear such a bold move.

Henry( _Thoughts_ ): He can't be serious I-I mean he _is_ the Champion b-but in "one more" even for him the impossible!

Redri: Alright you two let go **Chandelier** use Inferno and **Torterra**!

Redri pull a Grass-Type Z-crystal and slam it on his Z-ring, Henry and the two started to sweat at what he was going Redri did the pose and aura surrounded him and it shot out and surround **Torterra**.

Redri: From deep within the earth spring to life and shine like the sun **Bloom Doom**!

And the energy burst from **Torterra** and with **Chandelier's** Inferno the attack swallow the two pokemon creating a explosion. After that the smoke clear and it show both pokemon defeated.

Wicke was amazed by sheer power he had. Yami and Geo were so shocked that they forgot to return their pokemon. Henry was beyond shock he was pale after seeing that he started shaking he was too shock to say a thing and he pale more when Redri return his pokemon and started to walk up to him his glared harden on him. Henry did the only thing he could think of…

Graveling.

Henry: PLEASE OH SWEET CHAMPION OF ALOLA SPARE ME PLEASE I STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST YOU! Henry pleaded crying out scare for dear life.

Redri just sign to be frank he lost all his anger in the battle and then looking at what was having when he come here he look down and said-

Redri: I'll let go of your past "comments" if you apologize to the _fine_ woman heard. Redri and stern tone.

Henry: Yes Yes, No problem please forgive my hateful unforgiving comment you are the most beautiful woman ever I am no worthy to be in your presence! Henry continue to plead.

Wicke: Uh...thank you, now can you and your friends leave. Wicke said in a awkward but cheerful tone.

Henry: Yes of course Yami! Geo! Lets Go!

And like that the three run from the beach Redri sign again hoping to have a nice relaxing day be look like that was not going to happen to his surprise his arm disappeared in Wicke's cleavages and peck him on the cheek he turn red in the face. Redri was hoping to calm the sped up heart in his chest.

Redri: Wicke! Redri scream shock and embarrassed

Wicke: My hero. Wicke said softly thankful for what Redri did.

Redri: I only did because that guy was saying stuff that was untrue and hurtful, a-and I-I t-think y-y-your beautiful.

Wicke pale face change red as well shock hearing does words and the two stand in silents for some think before Redri realise what he said and his face turn into a darker shade of red.

Redri: I-I think it-t time for me to head-d home. Redri said hiding his crimson with his hat.

Wicke: Yes me as well. Wicke said looking Redri active finding them funny.

As the two separated they try their best covering their faces Redri flew off on **Staraptor** who had rest enough to flew. Flying home Redri couldn't stop his heartbeat it was fast he subconsciously touch his cheek think about Wicke. Wicke did the same thing touch her chest feeling her heartbeat some care for her and called her.

Wicke: Beautiful, huh

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 1**

I only plan to make this two or three part story also my landlord a huge cunt and is making me and my family move in 4 weeks I have no idea when I be can update on my fanfiction. But I will return also will **Red Eyes Black Cobra** and Attack On JoJo they are still alive and in the future I will be on wattpad soon so look out for my work. Review, Peace

And here are the Pairings

Redri x Kahili: Soaring Love.( My bad).

Redri x Soliera: Ultra Recon Squad Of Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Redri

Age: 17

Title: First Alola Champion

Main Pokemon Team:

 **Haxorus**

 **Aegislash**

 **Torterra**

 **Infernape**

 **Starmie**

 **Gigalith**

Moveset:

 **Haxorus** : Outrage, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse.

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, King's Shield.

 **Torterra** : Solarbeam, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

 **Infernape** : Power-Up Punch, Fire Blast, Close Combat, Flamethrower.

 **Starmie** : Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Thunder.

 **Gigalith** : Sandstorm, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Power Gem.

Other Pokemon:

 **Staraptor** :Close Combat, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing.

 **Manectric** : Thunder, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt.

 **Chandelier** : Sunny day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc** : Crunch, Rock Slide, Accelerock, Fire Fang.

 **Dusknoir** : Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball.

Chapter 2 is here after sometime I'm deeply sorry but It back.

* * *

Chapter 2: **A Hurricane Of Emotions**

Redri has resting after the event of yesterday his head was spinning he was recalling on how he trying to have a relaxing day and end battling and got a kiss from Wicke he still felt fluster thinking about. He shake his head a got up he just need to take a walk to and think on this.

Redri: This is weird I mean Wicke is a great person and beautiful, funny, and super smart. Redri said those word he found himself getting lost in thought and imaging Wicke still in her bikini and winking at him.

Redri: Plus she had a great sense of humor and her body is just perfect. He still lost in thought and didn't relieve it.

Redri: Plus her lips are very soft and, Wait what am I talking about!

His face was a whole shade of red as he relieve he been talking about Wicke he cover his nose starting to feel a nosebleed coming on he grab his chest feeling his heartbeat like a drum.

Redri: Calm down man it not big deal I just need to calm down and relax. Redri trying to calm the rapid heartbeat.

 **At Aether Paradise**

Wicke was having a similar problem her pale face a light shade of red and heart beating faster as she remember yesterday, blushing harder.

Wicke: Oh my, my heart won't slow down I always like this when I think of Redri.

Her though back to the kiss she gave Redri, her cheeks heat up thinking about it she signed her heart feeling warm.

Wicke: My heart won't stop beating. Her face was fluster as her continue to beat at a fast pace.

As Wicke began to think about how Redri look in his swim the sun shining on his dark body as his abs glazing in the sun his face mature and ready. His words feeling like silk making Wicke spine tickle with excitement.

Wicke: I really do have it bad, he also said I was beautiful what a charmer. She said dazely.

Both Wicke and Redri were not a where of the fact the they were able to worm their way into each other heart and grow feelings for one and another.

 **With Redri**

He was walking through at the Melemele Meadow he found the area peaceful and then pokemon were more tamed and did attack unless attack back, he sign as he took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair still fluster by the fact he was thinking about Wicke a shut a way.

Redri: What am I going to do. He said as he choice to laid down on the ground resting his head against a rock to star at the sky.

Redri: I can't stop thinking about WIcke, I can't ignored this forever I have to talk to her. He told himself seeing this was the only option he had.

He go up and call out **Staraptor** and flew to Aether Paradise. As he was flying through the sky he couldn't stop the accelerating heartbeat in his chest he was going to see Wicke and he was nervous as hell. As he see Aether Paradise he landed and return his pokemon and walk inside, he calm his breathing but his heart continue to beat faster. As he was walking he took an elevator to the lower level he walk around checking things out he was at a door he open it and what was on the other side shock him as he covered his nose because he saw Wicke was bending down giving in a full of her thick rear. His face was red the image forever burned into his minded as he felt blood drip from his nose he cough a bit to get Wicke attention.

Redri: Ah, Wicke. He said fully embarrassed.

Wicke: Huh, Oh Redri. Wicke said as she turn around to see his embarrassed faces.

Redri: I hoping to see if you want hang out and talk a bit. He said as he wiped the blood from his nose his face still fluster.

Wicke: I love too, that very straight forward of you. She said with a little flirty tone making him blush more.

Redri: I don't really have much to do so I guess you were not busy. He said a bit fluster.

Wicke: Very well let go. She said walking out ash Redri followed not seeing the blush she had as she know he say her backside and did her best to keep a poker face.

As the two continue to walk Redri replay the image he saw in his head over remembering every detail of her reared hs shaked his head and suppress the thought. He did side to make converse with Wicke.

Redri: So Wicke how have you been after the whole bed thing. He said a bit unnerve.

Wicke: Fine I was thinking of going again maybe you could come with me. She said that last part a little flirty.

Redri: I-I wouldn't m-mind. He stuttered.

Wicke: I see well but first I need to retrieve something from my locker so let go there first. She said sweetly.

As the two walk to the elevator they them head to the up floor into the break and saw a row of lockers they walk to far left end to then stop at Wicke's locker. When she unlocked and pull the handle is was stuck she pull harder but still did move a inch she then try tugging with may her large breast bounce with every tug. Redri blush watching this and he decide to help as he could take much more of this.

Redri: Let me try Wicke. He said hiding the blush on his face.

Redr then pull as hard as he could even putting his foot and on of the lockers but the locker still didn't open.

Wicke: Man this stink why is it close so tight. She whined

Redri: Maybe it stuck or just jammed.

Wicke: I see but how are why going to open it?

Redri: Well I guess we'll have to pull together.

Wicke: O-ok.

And so Wicke was first as he put both hands on the handle then Redri was next to her and has his hands over her and then they both pull together as hard as the could and after few minutes it open and was a bit heavy for a locker door.

As Wicke look inside she grab her bikini it was a two piece light purple and had white stripes going across. Redri was holding the locker open see that it was heavy and would close if let go, he didn't not see the from a outlet electricity sparks and out pop a **Rotom**. It was at Aether Paradise because out all the energy it had and all the stuff for it to possessed. It say Redri and Wicke and decided to play a trick on them.

Redri: Wicke is there anything else you need?

Wicke: I just to see if I have sun block.

Before she could Redri felt a sting in his hand wand pull back his hand but that cause the locker to slam into him and Wicke as he was in front of the locker, the shut on them as it was not closed tight this go well for either of them as when they saw the walk they were position. Wicke was facing the wall as her face press against it and Redri back was against the now shut door but what had the two of them red in the face was the fact that Wicke's rear was press up against Redri waist and the locker was very small so they was crand close to each other.

Redri: I am so so sorry Wicke my hand was shot of pain and I pull it back and now thanks to me were stuck in here. He said apologizing.

Wicke: It no problem, but we should move in a better position the this. She said blushing.

Redri: R-right. He said as he tried to movie.

As the two moved rubbing each other arousing one and another they was able to change positions but now Redri back was against the wall and Wicke rear was against the doo but now her large breast were against Redri hard chest and now they were looking at each other. They both blush as the study each other face. Redri saw how smooth and flawless Wicke face was and soft as a pillow, her eyes were like emeralds pools that shine forever, her pale skin was like a like the moon. Wicke saw that Redri face was dark and harden thinks to his journey it was solid like rock and his skin was like dark chocolate his eyes where like charcoals pits solid and misshape but when under pressure the shine like diamond.

Redri: Beautiful. He said softly.

Wicke: Handsome. She also said softly.

They close in as they look they were about to kiss until the locker door open having the two fell, Redri hands and head on Wicke's breast shot up and look to see it was one his pokemon **Infernape** when he was slam into the locker do one of the pokeballs fall and **Rotom** saw and mess with the pokeball until it opened.

Redri: Thanks **Infernape**.

He then return his pokemon but didn't see the Rotom that was giggling and shot into a lightbulb.

Wicke: W-well Redri let go. She stutter.

Redri: R-right. He stutter.

As the two left they realize they almost kissed and call each other "Beautiful" and "Handsome". And blush more as, they walk out the break room and out the exit of Aether Paradise Redri call out **Staraptor** and he and Wicke got on the flew to Melemele Beach.

When they landed Redri went to go change as he already had his swim suit in his backpack and Wicke when to go change in a text when the to came out Redri was wearing red and dark blue swimming trenches, Wicke where the one she got form the locker it was a little tight on her when sense the stripes went a across they made her look more thick in Redri opinion he didn't mean but shaked his head walk up to her.

Redri: You look nice. He said softly.

Wicke: Thank you, your looking good too. She said back.

Wicke put her arm around Redri's arm, as the two enjoy the beach. The first stop they made was by ice cream machines Wicke eye lit up Redri seeing ask her.

Redri: Would want some? He said kindly.

Wicke: Yes please! She said sweetly, Redri walk to the stand and ordered.

Redri: Two cones please, one vanilla and chocolate.

Employed: Ok.

And then hand the cones to him Redri gave Wicke the vanilla and he had the chocolate as the continue to walk not seeing that they were holding hands eat their ice cream, but sense the sun was beaming down the ice cream started to melt Redri was able to keep his from melting to much Wicke on the other wasn't as lucky as her cone melt and dropped she was licking some even drop on her chest, she sheather from the cold drop and shake a little swaying her breast more Redri couldn't help but stare until he snap out and when to get some napkins and wipe it off he was embarrassed to do so.

Redri: W-well that was something. He stutter out.

Wicke: Thank you for your help. She said cheerfully

Redri: N-no problem. He stutter.

As the walk they finish their cones and Wicke wanted rest she pull out a towel and land down Redri sit of the sand and watch the waves more by it was peaceful, until Wicke ask a favorite.

Wicke: Hey Redri can you help with the sun block? She ask curiously.

Redri stop and let the words sink in and the he turn red as he shakily nod and stutter.

Redri: S-sure.

As he grab the bottle and squeeze it and now had a palm full sun block and was walking to Wicke who was on her stomach when see her backside mostly her rear which thanks to the bikini stripes make it look wider and thicker then before, he use other hand to cover his nose and focus on her back and shoulder and slowly rub them he rub the it all over wicke signed from the massage, Redri kept going until hand wonder down at this point his head was in the cloud think about soft Wicke back was not seeing hands grab a and squeezes Wicke rear and rub it Wicke moans form this and turn to see doing and blushes. Redri coming to reality see what he doing and freak out jumping away and bowing his head apologizing.

Redri: I am so sorry I got lost in thought and my hands wonders please forgive my terrible acting. He begs as he remain bowing Wicke to truth to herself did mind ti but saw that Redri didn't really mean to do it.

Wicke: It fine really please don't think I'm mad at you. She said kindly.

Redri doesn't move for sometime but get up he rubs the back of his head and still ashamed of himself.

Redri: Again I'm really sorry thould. He said with regret. Wicke seeing make a very dramatic choice.

She holds his face look into his eye and kisses him, Redri eye widening from shock a few minutes past and Wicke removes herself blushing heavily.

Wicke: I guess we're even now, plus I believe we have much to talk about. Wicke said shyly.

Redri could only nod as his face was deep red as the two got up and continue to walk until they were on the far end of the beach Wicke looked at Redri it was silent for sometime they stay like that until she said the first word.

Wicke: I want you to makeout with me. She said seriously. The only words he could said was.

Redri: What?

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 2**

Yeah cliffhanger I but don't worry it will be way sooner then this will call the Pairing List and I soon start a Redri Vs. fanfic soon so watch out, Peaces.

 **The Pairing List**

Redri x Hiker Girl: A Unknown Journey.

Redri x Ace Trainer Girl: A Cute Fight.

Redri x Sightseer Girl: A Tour Of Life.

Redri x Cheryl: A Sweet Forest Walk.

Redri x Marley: Silent But Not Un-Sweet.


End file.
